Do you Believe in Angels?
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: There are angels and there are demons. Neither are supposed to fall in love. But what will happen when Kagami finds himself going head-over-heels for a demon? (AoKaga, yaoi, rated M for mainly cursing, Angel!Kagami, Demon!Aomine, OOCness)
1. Chapter 1

Ever since man has walked this Earth, there have Gods that they worshiped. And where there are Gods, there are fateful servants known as angels. But, there were also souls born of darkness known as demons. There was no one who controlled the demons but themselves. The strange thing about these creatures is that there are different classes of them. Two to be exact.

The first class of demons are those who are made of pure evil. They were created evil and stay evil for the rest of their days. The second class is a little different. Class number two are angels that have done a terrible deed and are kicked out of heaven. Those that have done a deed, are never able to return to their place of birth. Their once white wings turn black and they are branded as a demon forever.

* * *

Some of those who were born in heaven, they came down to Earth to spread the goodness in their hearts. But, after leaving, many would fall in love with a human. It was the ultimate sin in an angel's eyes. Even though being with a mortal being was strictly forbidden, many chose love over their own powers.

There was one angel that changed all of that. On August 2nd, a baby was born. Not just any baby. He was half human, half angel. This was the only half breed ever born. The reason behind this lies inside of his mother. Just like demons, angels have two classes as well. The first class is made up of almost all of the angels, their wings being a creamy white with hints of gold. But, the second class angel's wings were pure white.

They were the rarest of them all. At first, they were a legend, but then one came out of hiding to protect a human child. His parents had been praying and praying for him to get better, but nothing would help, for he had an illness that was the hardest to rid yourself of. Cancer. He was only 6 and had a whole life ahead of him, but no one helped him.

One day, when he was starting to go to the light, he saw an angel with bright red hair come down. She had wrapped her wings around him and healed him. On that day, he fell in love. As did she.

* * *

As he got older, the angel stayed with him. In other's eyes, she looked like a young woman walking with a child. People began to pass judgement upon them, but he knew what she really was. As the years whirled by, he finally asked for her name. And she asked for his.

"Kagami Shijo."

"Yasashii." After their names were said, a relationship was created.

* * *

It took no time for them to get married and for God to take Yasashii's powers away, but she didn't care. She was with the one she loved. She was not wanted by the Devil for her power. She was not followed by demons, waiting for a good opening. All of her worries seemed to disappear. And when your worries disappear, your guard goes down. But she didn't see her mistake until it was too late.

* * *

2 years after their marriage, Yasashii got pregnant. She gave birth to a baby boy. He was the one who changed everything. He was named Taiga. Kagami Taiga.

After he was born, his mother's body had been weakened. Even without her powers, she could still put up a fight against a demon, but now, she wouldn't stand a chance.

As she slept with her baby in her arms, a pure breed demon slithered in through the window. Once it felt how weak Yasashii was, he planned to kill her and take her son. Then he might be able to sit in the throne next to the Devil himself.

When he got inside, he quickly and painfully killed the weakened angel. Being too young to fight back, her son was vulnerable. Before the demon could even get close to the child, his dad came into the room. When he saw his beautiful wife dead and his son about to be taken, his head began to spin. Without a second thought, he grabbed Taiga and ran out of the hospital, never to return to that cursed building where demons began to swarm.

* * *

"Kagami! I wanna go into this shop! I've heard that they have cute underwear." I roll my eyes and smile at my basketball teacher, Alex. She smiles and drags me into the small store and began to look through every piece of clothing.

I don't mind doing this with her because I have nothing better to do on my days off. But, I always make sure she doesn't drag me into a nightclub. The last time she did that, man, I couldn't walk into work properly I was so hung over. My boss was so upset. I had to work overtime in the back. I can't blame him.

"What do you think about these?" I blink and look up, my sight set on the first thing I see, crotchless panties. I can feel my face turn bright red as Alex laughs at how flustered I became.

"A-Alex! P-please don't get those!" She smiles and tosses them into my hands. My face glows a brighter red as she begins to walk away.

"Okay, I won't. Now, let's go shopping for you!" I sigh and put the skimpy underwear back. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Dai-chan! This store looks like it has cute clothes! Let's go in!" I yawn and nod slowly, not showing that much interest other than the fact I'll be around girls with huge boobs. That's one of the two upsides. The other one is that I'm able to be here with Momoi and keep her safe. I've known her for a very long time. Before she was even born, in fact. You see, I'm what they call a fallen angel. My once golden wings and now pitch black.

I don't regret what I did to get kicked out of heaven. I never will. I now have the power of an angel and a demon. But, I'm also able to keep a close eye on the pink head who always seems to get into trouble. I gotta be thankful for her "talent" though. It is the reason we met in the first place.

It was snowing the night it happened. Momoi was 8 at the time. I was watching the whole thing from up "there". There was an older man who was following her. After awhile, he knocked out Momoi's mother and began to drag her away. When I saw that no one even tried to help, I couldn't stop myself.

I swooped down and grabbed the man, snapping his neck quickly and painlessly. Once he was dead, I watched as my wings slowly turned black, making me realize that I will never return home.

Before Momoi even saw me, I had quickly changed my form so I looked like I was her age. And we've been friends since. Her parents pretty much adopted me and I gotta say, it's a good life. I have to say, it's actually better than when I was up with the big guy. Now, I'm allowed to do anything I want to do without worry. Even date. But I know that I won't fall in love. Fallen angels can't fall in love. But who cares? Love's not that important, right?

* * *

**Okay, this wasn't the best pilot chapter I've done, but please keep in mind that this was the first time I have ever done anything like this. (Except for Kagami and Aomine's POVs.) So, with that being said, I will do better on the next chapter. **

**~Sweet-Lemonade **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter time! :3**

* * *

I look at my watch and see that Alex and I have been shopping for 3 hours. Most of that time being spent shopping for HER. It's been about 15 minutes since we started to look for stuff for me. And knowing Alex, this will probably take another 3 hours.

I sigh under my breath and follow her around as she drapes clothes over my arms and shoulders, but not my wings. Most people cannot see them, so it'd be a little strange to see a shirt hanging in mid air behind my back. If that happened, I'd probably get hauled off to a science lab to be testing on for having "a strange mutation". I don't really want that to happen today.

"Kagami! This is so cute! You'd look absolutely adorable in it!" I look at what she's holding and immediately have thoughts about running away. It was a black T-shirt that looked to be a little tight if I didn't get a size bigger. There was a halo on the front, meaning that there has to be a pair of angel wings on the back.

"No." Alex raises an eyebrow and was about to add it to my pile of clothes to try on, but I turn away.

"Oh, come on, Taiga. Just try it on. You don't have to get it." I laugh dryly at her statement, knowing for a fact that she will make me buy it.

"No. I'd rather try on skin tight pants." My eyes widen at the mischievous glint that formed in her eye. I shake my head as she drags me to the jeans section of the store.

"No, Alex. No. I'm begging you. Please. No."

My plead went unheard as she piled pair after pair of skinny jeans into my arms. I continue to beg her to stop, but she kept pushing me towards the dressing rooms. When I stopped moving, she kicked me into the small room and shut the door.

"You better come out and show me how each pair of pants and shirts look or I'll come in there and force you to try them on." I gulp and quickly undress. She was serious. I know, only because she's done it once before. Never again did I let it happen. And hopefully it won't happen today.

* * *

"You just have to buy this outfit!" I scowl and go back into the dressing room.

"No, I don't. First of all, I look like I should be a male stripper. And second, I look like a sinner!" I could almost hear Alex's eyes roll in exasperation.

"Just because you're an angel doesn't mean you have to act like one. You were technically made from your mother's sin." I scowl even more and throw the clothes that Alex liked on me over the door. I don't care anymore. As long as I can get out of here sooner than later, I will wear the stupid outfit.

Once I was dressed, we started towards the register in silence. It was so quiet between us I could hear the high pitched voice of a girl lecturing her friend. It didn't take long for them to come into view. The shorter girl had long, pink hair that matched perfectly with her bright pink eyes. She was wearing a light green hoodie and a short skirt that you'd see high school girls wearing.

"Dai-chan! Are you even listening?!" I feel my breath catch at the sound of a deep, silky voice that accompanied her.

"Eh? Was I supposed to?" I look up from the girl to see someone that made my heart almost stop. In both a good way and a bad way. The first thing my eyes are drawn to is the taller man's pitch black wings that were folded behind his back. It was obvious that he was a fallen angel. I gulp and start to walk faster, but not without getting a better look at him. His skin was nice and tan. The dark blue of his eyes matched his navy hair. I could see as clear as day the definition of his muscles under his shirt.

That's when he saw me staring. He stared right back at me, his face molding into a look of pure seriousness. I gulp and look away, almost running out of the store. Alex was running after me, yelling at me to come back, but I didn't. I couldn't. I hate demons with all of my heart. I don't think I would be able to keep my sanity if I stayed in there for another moment. He may have been good looking, but his kind killed my mother. I will never forgive them.

* * *

"Dai-chan! Are you even listening?!" I yawn and put my hands behind my head as we walk through the store.

"Eh? Was I supposed to?" Momoi groaned and began to bitch into my ear more than she already was. I sigh inwardly as I remember what set her off.

We were in the women's section, looking at pajamas for her when I saw another girl with huge boobs. I started to stare and she caught me. When she started to walk away, she said I was a pervert and then...Momoi knew what happened. Now, here we are, starting to look at stuff for me while she nags my ear off. What a great day. Yeah right.

I open my eyes when I feel like someone was staring at me. That's when I see him. I feel all my tiredness melt away as I try to get the best look that I can at this guy. He was tall, about two centimeters shorter than me. It was obvious that he worked out or something because of his muscle definition. That's when I came up to his face. He was looking straight at me with his fiery red eyes. The only weird thing about him would have to be his split eyebrows, but that was it. His hair was two different shades of red. Bright red on the top of his head, crimson on the bottom.

He could be my type. I say could be because there is one thing about him I don't think could work. He was an angel. Not just any angel, he was one of the rare ones. You know, the one with bright white wings. I was tempted to grab him and ask him out, but he ran out of the store before I could do a thing, the blond by his side running out after him.

Oh well. I could easily find someone better than him in 5 minutes.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Already two chapters!? AND THEY ALREADY MET?! WOW! IT'S A MIRACLE! Lol, Until next time.**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this fanfic, Kuroko is older than Kagami. Deal with it. 8)**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Kuroko! I was studying last night and woke up late." My blue haired boss just shakes his head and smiles faintly at me.

"It's okay, Kagami. I understand. I was in college once." I sigh in relief and quickly went behind the cash register. I reach into the drawer and grab my name tag, smiling as a kid and his mother walk up to me with a basketball in his hands.

"Hello there. Did you find everything okay?" The boy smiles and nods, hugging onto the ball tightly. I reach out to ring it up, but he turned away. I could see that he was scared that I would take it away from him. I chuckle faintly.

"Don't worry. I'll give it right back." He puffs out his cheeks before he hands me his new ball. I smile down at him and scan the tag before giving the ball back. His mother pays me and just as they're about to leave, I wave to the child.

"Have a nice day!"

* * *

I sigh to myself as I get out of bed, pulling on my pants as I grab my stuff. I gotta be quiet so I don't wake anyone up, especially the girl I just slept with. I can tell just by looking at her that she's the clingy type. She thinks that if she lets you into her bed, you'll stay with her forever. I'm not like that.

I was at the door and was just about to leave, when I hear it.

"Where are you going, Daiki? It's too early to get up. Come back to bed." I raise an eyebrow as the brunette outstretched her arms toward me, making me smirk.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't remember telling you that you can call me by my given name." I almost laugh at the confused look that made it's way onto her face.

"Wait, what? But Daiki-"

"Look, I think you can put the pieces together. You're smart enough to do that much, right?" I watch as tears began to form in the corners of the girl's eyes, but I'm not finished, "I mean, did you seriously think that I'd want to be with just any normal girl like you?"

"B-but...I-I was saving myself for you...I-I thought we'd be together…" I chuckle and shake my head, turning towards the door before opening it.

"Well, you thought wrong. And if I see you at school, don't talk to me." Before she said another word, I slam the door closed behind me.

* * *

"Where are you?! And why didn't you come home last night!?" I groan as Momoi bites my ear off through my cell phone.

"What does it matter? I was out, okay. I'm coming home right now." There was a noise that almost sounded like a growl coming for the pink haired girl. I wait for her to say something insulting to me, but she had gone silent. So silent I thought that she hung up.

"I'm hanging up now." I was about to flip my phone closed when Momoi said something I never thought she'd say to me.

"I wish you'd actually look for someone to love." After that, the only thing I could hear was the sound of the dial tone. I pull my phone away from my ear and look at it for awhile before I flip it closed. I found myself starting to walk slower down the street as my friend's words echo through my head.

Me? Find someone to love? That's stupid. I can't feel love, so why the hell should I even try to look for it. That sounds like the fucking dumbest thing to do. "I wish you'd actually look for someone to love," she says. Well, how the fuck could I do that when I don't even know what love really is? And plus, love isn't even that important. What's so fun about_ loving_ someone when you can sleep around with a lot of people? You wouldn't have to be tied down to one person and you wouldn't have to worry about, "_hurting their feelings._"

I scoff at Momoi's words and start to pick up the pace, my hands shoved in my pockets.

"Love, my ass." I whisper to myself as I get to the front door of the apartment Momoi and I share. Now that we're in college, we don't live at home. That'd just be sad if we did.

I was getting the keys out of my pocket when the door was flung open. I looked up lazily to see anger painted on my roommate's face.

"Yo, I'm home."

* * *

"Hey, Kagami. What's for dinner?" I glance at Alex from the corner of my eye before looking back over the shelves of spices. I bite my lip slightly as I think.

"I don't know. I was thinking Oden. Sound good?" I ask as I turn to face my teacher. I watch as she smiles and nods. She quickly grabs her phone and sends out a text to someone.

"Will there be enough for you, me, and another person?" I raise an eyebrow as the innocent smile on the blonde's lips grows wider.

"Yeah, why? Did you get a new boyfriend?" Alex raises an eyebrow and gives me a questionable look.

"No. Why would you think that?" I shrug and begin to pick out the things I need.

"I don't know, maybe because the last one you had came over and you took the credit for my cooking." She laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of her head as I roll my eyes.

"One time I took credit and you still won't let it go?" I almost laugh at her obvious lie, but refrain from doing so.

"Yeah. One time. Totally." Alex scowls and elbows me gently, making me chuckle.

"Whatever. It's a surprise. You'll know who it is when you see them." I narrow my eyes at her slightly, but just shrug off the thought. Right now I have to get stuff to cook for Alex and whoever she invited over. She is like family, so I gotta take care of her like family.

* * *

**Done. Well, I'm sorry that they haven't talked to each other yet, but it's coming. I still gotta introduce some stuff. Also, I'm curious. Do you guys wanna have a smut scene in this story or nah? **

**Lol, Until next time,**

**~Sweet-Lemonade **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it has been decided. There will be smut. But probably not in this chapter. In one of the later chapters. Sorry. Kagami is an angel and is pure! He can't just be un-purified like that! -insert finger snap sound-**

* * *

"What will you possibly gain from using women like this?! Are you acting like this because you want attention?!" I scowl more as I start towards my room, Momoi stomping after me, "I mean, she called here in tears! She said that you used her! Why do you do this?!"

"Satsuki! I am tired and I want to be alone! Go away, ugly!" I whip around to face the pink head, not caring as I watch shock overtake her features. That's when I realize what I just said. I sigh and let my face soften before I even try to talk to her.

"Satsuki...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She just scowls and slaps me before running down the hall and into her room. I growl at myself and bang my head on the wall. I just stand there in silence, hearing Momoi's muffled cries from her room. I grind my teeth together and start towards my room, knowing for certain that she won't forgive me until tomorrow. Still…

I knock on the wall that borders our rooms in hopes that she will let me apologize.

"Satsuki?" I hear her sniffle and throw something at the wall. I almost jump when it hits.

"Leave me alone, you ganguro!" I feel my eyebrow twitch, but I keep myself calm. It is my fault that she's almost always upset.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. I just wanna tell you that you are the most beautiful girl in the world." There was a pause and a couple more sniffles before she responded.

"...You mean it?" I smile faintly to myself as I hear her starting to calm down.

"Yeah, I'd never lie to you. Now, come out so I can hug you and wipe those tears away." I get up and go out into the hall, waiting for her to do the same. It took no time at all for us to come face to face.

I kneel down in front of her and wipe her eyes before bringing her into a warm hug. She nestled her face into the crook of my neck. I smile and close my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki. If you want, I'll try to find someone to love." She clutches on to me tighter.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that. I forgive you." We sit there for awhile until Momoi falls asleep. I pick her up and carry her into her light purple room, laying her down. I kiss her forehead and go into my room, leaving my friend to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

As we eat in silence, I can't help but look at the door. Alex had said that someone was going to be joining us for dinner, but I have no idea who. Of course, I have some guesses, but I can never be too sure. This is Alex we're talking about! Who knows who she'll invite over. It could be a boyfriend or it could be an ex-boyfriend that she wants to stay friends with.

Once the doorbell rings, I jump to my feet and almost run to the door to see who it is. When I look out of the peep hole, a smile immediately formed upon my lips. I let in the person and hug them once they step through the door.

"Hey, Tatsuya! Long time no see." My brother smiles and hugs me back.

"Too long if you ask me, Taiga." We pull away from each other and make our way slowly back to the table where Alex awaited us.

"Surprise! Happy Unbirthday, Taiga!" I roll my eyes as my smile widens.

"Thank you. If it's my unbirthday, then where's the cake?" I couldn't hold back the bark of laughter that came out of my mouth at the face Alex made. It was as if she was trying to frown, her nostrils were flared, and her eyes were wide behind her red glasses.

"Well, princess. Sorry that I didn't know that you just NEEDED to have cake." I just smile and sit down.

"I was joking. Calm down, Alex."

"NO! I'm not gonna calm down! I now really want cake all because you brought up the idea! Hella cool!" I chuckle and begin to eat once more while Himoru tries to calm the blond, but to no avail. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I think, "This is my family."

"Taiga? Can we please just walk to the store once we're done eating and get a cake? Alexandria won't stop yelling until she gets what she wants." I roll my eyes and nod as I pick up my dishes.

"Sure. Alex," I look at her from the kitchen as I wash the plates, "What kind of cake do you want?" She sits up straight and smiles as she lists off all the things she wants on the cake.

"I want a vanilla cake with chocolate filling and white chocolate frosting. Thank you, princess Tiger~." I scowl at the name and walk to the door, waving at the two before I start towards the store.

* * *

I look at the time as I walk to the nearby store. 6:30. I sigh, knowing that I can't put this off. Momoi and I are almost out of ramen. And since I pissed her off so many times today, I think she'll be a little happier knowing that I did this for her.

I know, it sounds like we're dating, but we aren't. I do love Momoi, but as like a brotherly sisterly love. It's strange, when people look at us, they think we are together. It's as if you can't hang out with a girl unless you're dating her.

I grunt as I bump into something. I look up from the ground and see the redhead I saw in the store today. I raise an eyebrow as his eyes widen from both shock and fear. I smirk slightly and grab his arm before he could run away this time.

"Hey there, angel. What're you doing down here?" He scowls and tries to yank his arm away, but I don't let him go that easily.

"Let go! I gotta get home!" I chuckle darkly and lean in closer to whisper into his ear. I feel him stiffen at this, making my smile grow.

"I really wanna fuck you. I wanna make you a sinner." I pull away from him to see the scared look in his eyes, despite his hard scowl. He pries my hand off of him and takes off running, leaving me to laugh at how easy it was to scare him. If I ever see him again, I will do what I want to him. And there will be no escape for him.

* * *

**Okay, done. I didn't expect their first talking encounter to be like this, but whatever. Aomine is a demon and wants to fuck an angel at least once in his life. Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys. I already have 5 chapters. This is the most I've gotten done in such a short amount of time. For once I'm not procrastinating! It's a miracle!**

* * *

I run into my apartment and slam the door closed, leaning up against the piece of wood as I try to calm my heart. I take a deep breath and look at Tatsuya, handing him the plastic container holding Alex's cake.

"Taiga, what's wrong? Did something happen while you were out?" I gulp through the lump in my throat as I try to form words to explain what I had just experienced.

"I-I saw...the demon that Alex and I ran into in the store today. H-he...I-I don't know why. He said...he wants to make me a sinner." There was a snort from the living room.

"Look, Taiga. It's fine. You're probably never gonna see him again."

"Alex! You don't know that! Taiga could be in danger! He's only a half angel!" The worry in my brother's voice was as clear as a sunny day. My eyes widen as Alex gets up and comes over to me, grabbing my arm before she pulls me to my feet. She looks Tatsuya in the eye, pulling me close.

"Taiga is still more powerful than the average angel. Or did you forget who his mother was?" The shooting guard scowls more and opens his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Seeing a good place to cut in, I quickly voice my thoughts.

"But Alex, he was a class two demon. So he has the power of an angel and a demon." The blonde's eyes widen as does Tatsuya's.

"He's a class two?!" I nod and watch as they begin to panic.

"This is bad. This is really really bad," Tatsuya says as he paces the room.

"Shut up and let me think of something to get rid of this guy! I know! Let's move back to the states!" I raise an eyebrow at Alex's idea that was immediately shot down by both of us.

"Yeah, I'm not going back there, Alex. And I don't think Tatsuya's parents would like it very much if their son was taken to America without them knowing." My brother nods and sits down on the couch with a sigh.

"Well...I guess we just gotta pray that Taiga doesn't run into that guy again." Alex scoffs and sits next to the second oldest in the room.

"And what if he does? What will Taiga do then?" I scowl and walk up to them.

"You know, I'm right here. You don't have to talk like I'm in another room or something. And besides," I plop down on the chair next to the sofa and put my feet up on the coffee table, "I can take care of myself. I can take him on any day."

* * *

The sound of my alarm goes off, telling me that it's time to wake up and go to class. I groan and hit the damn thing with every ounce of strength I have, crusing myself as I feel it get crushed under my hand.

"Fuck…"

"Dai-chan! What was that noise?! Did you break your alarm again?!" I sigh deeply and lazily get out of my bed, stretching my wings before folding them up and walking out into the living room.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'll buy a new one." Momoi just glares at me as she flips what I think is supposed to be a pancake.

"Fine, but stop breaking so much stuff. We're not made of money. We still gotta pay for books and tuition." I crack my neck and rub my shoulder, trying to get all the stiffness out of my body.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll get this one in my favorite color so I won't break it."

"Red?"

"Yeah." My roommate sighs and hands me a plate filled with her creations. I gulp at how toxic they look.

"Uh...what are these?" She smiles and dumps more batter into the pan.

"They're crepes! Since we eat pancakes almost every morning, I thought we'd change things up!" I feel all the blood in my body almost turn cold at the thought of her, "changing things up" when it comes to food.

I smile at my friend and hand the plate back, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Thanks, Satsuki, but I'm not really hungry this morning. I'll just, uh, eat a balance bar or something." The pink head scowls and yanks the plate from my hands.

"You just don't wanna eat my cooking." I shrug slightly, making her sigh in exasperation.

Before she sits down, she throws my bento box at me. I catch it quickly before it breaks open and stuff it into my computer bag. Momoi scowls even more and begins to eat, glaring at me from the corner of her eye every once in a while. I roll my eyes and look at my watch, seeing that my class will start in fifteen minutes. I gather my things, ruffle Momoi's hair, and start towards the college campus, not knowing if I'll be late or not.

* * *

I sigh as I relax into my desk chair, getting a great view of the professor and the three whiteboards that were displayed at the front of the class.

"Alright, class. Take out your notebooks and start taking notes. I will not repeat myself." We all nod and do as he says. I look up to see him start to close the door when another student comes running in. My eyes widen when I recognize who it was. It was the demon. The one with the blue hair. I gulp and quickly duck under the desk, making the person sitting next to me raise their eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Kagami?" I put my finger to my lips and shush her.

"I'm hiding from him, Riko. Please don't give me away." The girl sighs and just starts to look at the board, a smile forming on her lips.

"I don't have to." I stiffen and look up, see the demon standing in the aisle way with a smile on his face. I look at the empty seat next to me as he sits down. I gulp and sit back up, running a hand through my hair.

"Kagami Taiga. What did you find so interesting under your desk?" I feel myself start to get flustered as everyone's eyes were directed at me.

"I-I...uh, dropped my pencil." The professor sighs and nods before going back to the lecture.

"So, your name is Taiga, huh?" I flinch as these words were whispered into my ear, "Well, Taiga. I'm Aomine Daiki. Don't forget it cause you'll be screaming it later." I lean away from Aomine as my face heats up. This isn't good.

* * *

**So...Kagami is gonna have a hard time evading Aomine now. Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	6. Chapter 6

**The way I made Aomine makes me really happy for some odd reason. XD**

* * *

"Class dismissed!" I yawn and grab my bag before starting towards the door, looking back at the red headed angel named Kagami. My eyebrow twitches up slightly at the sight of him talking to the girl that was sitting next to him. I mean, why would he like her? She has tiny tits.

I sigh and lean up against the wall bordering the hall and the classroom, waiting for the redhead. Considering he was still standing in the aisle way, talking to that girl, I close my eyes and start to daydream.

"You keeping an eye on that angel, Mr. Aomine?" I knew that voice. It was the basketball coach. I believe his name is Asano Fumihiro. I look at him with narrow eyes, wanting to know how he could possibly see Kagami's wings.

"How can you see them?" The slightly taller man chuckled, a small gleam in his dark brown eyes.

"I can see yours, too." I scowl and push off of the wall, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt.

"How. Can. You. See Them?" Asano gently pries my hand off of him and smiles at me.

"Now, now. No need to resort to violence." I grind my teeth together and yank my arm out of his light grip.

"Answer my question." The brown haired coach noded and started to walk away, motioning for me to follow.

"I'll tell you in private. Don't want people to think we're insane."

* * *

"I'll help you study if you teach me how to cook." I smile and nod, grabbing my bag before walking out of the classroom with my old coach.

"Thank you so much, coach. I-I mean, Aida." The small girl smiles and starts to dig through her pink bag, looking for what hope is a store bought bento. Sadly, it looked as if it was homemade. I just hope she won't make me try it.

Once we get out to the green space, we sit down at an open table and begin to eat. I almost gag when Aida opens her bento. The contents inside looked almost like lava. Toxic lava.

"Uh...Aida?" The girl looks up right before she put some of the inedible looking food into her mouth.

"What is it, Kagami?" I sigh and push my lunch into the middle of the table.

"You can have half of my lunch if you want." I couldn't help but smile at the delighted look at made it's way onto my coaches face.

"Thank you for the food!" After that, we began to dig in. Too bad that moment didn't last long.

"Riko-chan~!" I look up and see the pink haired girl I saw at the store along with the demon.

"Momoi! Why aren't you eating with Aomine?" I blink as the one named Momoi sits down next to Aida, almost cuddling up against her.

"I am, there were just no more tables left and when I saw you, I thought I'd sit next to a cutie like you." I could feel my mouth almost drop to the ground as coach blushes slightly.

"Yeah, I was as surprised as you." I stiffen and look over my shoulder, seeing the smirking face of Aomine. I gulp and start to get up.

"Kagami, where are you going?" I smile at the two girls.

"Oh, I'm just gonna go and get a head start on studying. You can have the rest of my lunch, coach. I mean-"

"It's fine. You can call me coach still." I smile and bow slightly before almost running away from the table.

* * *

I scowl as Kagami runs off, knowing the real reason. I sigh and sit down before I open my bento box. I took one look at it and knew that if I ate it, I'd throw up. No lunch for me...again. I push the lunch into the middle of the table and sprawl out on the bench. I didn't even hear Momoi yell at me, I couldn't even focus on anything other than what Asano said.

_"So, how can you see our wings?" The man sighed and sat down on one of the bleachers, running a hand through his hair._

_"You have to promise me that you will not tell a single soul." I raise an eyebrow, but agree anyways. That's when his story started._

_"I had reached rock bottom. My wife left me, she took the kids, I lost all of my friends. No one helped me pay the bills. I almost went bankrupt. I had started to drink and use drugs." I just stared at the coach as he recalled those broken years of his life, "I had passed out in an alley way and when I woke up, I felt like nothing was important. I was ready to kill myself when I saw him." Asano paused and looked up at me, a small smile forming on his face._

_"Kagami had been walking down the street with what I believe is his girlfriend when he saw me. When we made eye contact, his eyes widened. He had rushed over to me and tried to convince me to go to a hospital. I refused and pushed him away. After awhile of me struggling, Kagami sighed. He put one hand on my wound that was meant to kill me and the other on my heart. He began to chant a prayer in English and that's when I knew that the legend about angels was actually true." My eyes widen and I sit on the ground, my interest in the redhead growing, "He healed my wounds and my heart. And once he was done, I was finally able to see everything that you and him see. All the demons and all the angels in disguise. Kagami smiled at me and helped me to my feet before telling me to get my shit together or else he'll have to come and find me again. He is a really good kid. Please be gentle with him."_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN~! Sorry for the cliffhanger. XD Until next time!  
**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so...GAH! I REALLY WANNA GIVE YOU GUYS A HINT, BUT IT'LL GIVE THE WHOLE CHAPTER AWAY! :'(**

* * *

Once I was safe inside the locker room did I stop running. I sigh and plop down on one of the benches, setting my stuff at my feet.

"What am I going to do? He's friends with coach. Now I don't have anyone I can hang out with here." I let my head hang as I try to think of something I can do to avoid _him._

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. Only when it was slammed closed did I notice a certain blue haired demon come in. My eyes widen, feeling sick to my stomach to know that so far, I couldn't evade him.

"Hold on, angel. I just wanna talk real quick." I scowl at him and grab my bag, starting to stomp off in the other direction, but before I was even near the door Aomine grabbed me.

"Let go! I don't wanna be near any of your kind!" An irritated sigh came from the tanner one's mouth as he pulled me back before slamming me into a wall. I gasp as almost all the air was forced out of my body.

"Bastard…"

"Listen! I don't give a fuck about your feelings! I came in here to ask you something, but thanks to your shitty little comment, I can't fucking remember!" I gulp slightly and start to struggle. Aomine growled and put one of his knees in between my legs, making me go still.

"W-what are you-"

"You're so fucking cute. I just wanna fuck you so much. Especially when you struggle." I blush and keep myself from moving, making the demon purr in approval.

"What do you want…?" I whisper.

"I wanna know why you're so fucking scared of me. And why you hate 'My Kind' so much."

"Why should I tell you?" The smirk on Aomine's face was replaced with a scowl.

"I don't think you can really argue in your situation. Now, tell me." As he said those words, he pushed me harder into the wall. I make a pained noise before taking a deep breath.

"When I was born, a demon killed my mother and tried to kidnap me so he could hand me off to Satan. That's why I can't stand demons. Now, let go of me!" A soft smile formed on Aomine's lips as he leaned in closer, making my breath hitch.

"Baka...I used to be an angel, ya know. So why would I wanna take you to the big guy downstairs?" I shiver as his warm breath fanned over my neck. I didn't like this. I felt too vulnerable.

"S-so?! Someone like you tried to! All demons and fallen angels want is power! They're all the same! So get off of me!" The Aho didn't do as I said, but I could feel him grip loosen as anger started to fill his body. Without a second thought, I pushed him away and ran out of the locker room, leaving my bag behind.

* * *

"Shit!" I whip around as the redheaded spitfire bolts out the door. I grind my teeth and run after him, grabbing his bag. He was not gonna get away this time. Not after what he said. I can't believe he thinks that all demons are the same. Well, fuck! I gave up my fucking power and my seat next to God just so I could save Momoi! And he thinks all I want is power?! Oh, I'm gonna knock some sense into him.

When I got outside, I couldn't see him. He was so far ahead that I was too late. I wasn't able to see which way he went.

"Kagami, you're so adorable. Who are you hiding from?"

"Shh...he's close by. I just don't wanna talk to someone right now." I roll my eyes. Guess he didn't get far, considering he was hiding in a group of people about ten feet in front of me. I bet he wants his bag back. I smirk and go over to the group, showing Kagami that I have what he's looking for before walking away. My smile widens as I hear him curse from behind as he catches up.

"Okay, what do I gotta do to get my bag back?" I put a hand on my chin and pretend to think, smirking at him.

"Go out on a date with me."

"Ha!? Hell, no! Just give me my bag back, asshole!" Before he could get his fingers to even brush it, I pull it away. Kagami scowls and sighs as he puts his hand out.

"Fine, just at least let me have my phone." I nod and grab the small device, quickly putting my number in it.

"Here, now you can text me. And just so you know," I turn to face Kagami head on, my smile gone, "I'm not like other demons." He just scoffs and rolls his eyes. My eyebrow twitches and on instinct, I grab his neck and start to squeeze. He yelps and starts to gasp for air.

I blink and quickly let go, watching him closely as he almost falls over. He looks at me with anger in his eyes.

"Shit, sorry, angel. I mean, Kagami." He just coughs and stands up straight.

"What the hell, man?! I agree to go out with you and you choke me?!" I gulp and rub the back of my head.

"It's...uh...an instinct. I saw you roll your eyes and...I'm sorry." He growls and starts to walk in front of me. I just stood there, not knowing whether I should give him some space or not. He looks back at me and raises an eyebrow.

"You're gonna be late if you just stand there, Ahomine." My eyes widen and I lunge at him, making him smirk and start to run towards our next class.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BAKAGAMI!?"

* * *

**Done. Okay, so they aren't really getting along yet, but they will in later chapters. This is an AoKaga fanfic after all. Until next time,**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that this took a little longer than normal. I've been having sleeping problems.**

* * *

We sit in silence, creating an awkward tension around us. I couldn't help but wonder how the angel in front of me can eat so much in one sitting. Right now, he was working on his second mountain of Maji burgers. I haven't even barely finished my second burger.

Kagami looks at me, a little bit of caution still in his eyes.

"Why're you staring at me?" I raise an eyebrow and smirked, leaning back in my seat.

"Oh, no reason. I just like watching you."

"Obviously. Considering you're pretty much stalking me most of the time." I chuckle at his comment.

"Well, it's pretty fun. Your reactions are always the best." A scowl was plastered onto the redhead's face.

"Course. That's all a demon cares about. Scaring others." he whispers, making it my turn to scowl.

"I thought I told you, I'm not like other demons." He just scoffs, unwrapping another burger before taking a huge bite of the fatty food.

"Look, I don't really care what you say, I still know that demons are all evil anyways." I close my eyes as I feel my blood start to boil.

"Fuck you."

"You wish." I feel my eye twitch. I take a deep breath and smirk, putting my elbows on the small table so I can lean in closer. Kagami gulps and leans away a little.

"You're right, I do wanna fuck you." I watch closely as red begins to overtake the angel's face.

"You Aho! You can't say shit like that in public!" I raise an eyebrow, one word catching my attention.

"Hmm. I thought angel's can't curse." The redhead rolls his eyes and goes back to eating, not even glancing my way. Guess I hit a nerve.

"Shut up. If you haven't already noticed, I'm only a half-breed. But," he looks up, a sly smirk on his face, "I'm still stronger than you." I force a smile as my eye twitches.

"Shut the fuck up." Kagami laughs and goes back to eating his pile of burgers. So far, this guy annoys the shit out of me.

* * *

"I guess I'll see you at school…" I say slowly, looking anywhere but at the bluenette. He just rubs the back of his neck as we stand in front of my apartment building. The sky had started to darken quickly when we had finally gotten out of Maji. Now, it was pitch black with glimpses of stars.

"Yeah...see ya." I watch closely as Aomine turns away and begins to walk home. I let out the breath I had been holding in as I turn and go into the building, going up to my floor. As I open the door, I could tell that someone was there. Hopefully someone I know.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Taiga!"

"Yeah, welcome home, Kagami." I blink and look in the kitchen, seeing Alex and coach cooking. Alex's hair was pulled back into a bun while my old coach only put a bandana on, getting her hair out of her face. I take a deep breath and almost gag at the smell that bombarded my nose.

"What's that smell?!" They both smile at me, an evil glint in their eyes.

"Curry~! We made it! Will you taste it?" I shudder and look towards the bedroom, debating on whether or not I should run and lock myself in there. But, I took too long.

"Gah! Let go of me!" I shout as they both grab me by my arms, guiding me to the nearest chair.

"Not yet." I gulp as they grab the duct tape, tearing off strips to keep me in my seat.

I start to struggle against the sticky tape, getting no where. I feel my body go stiff as they bring over a pot of what they say is curry. Alex pries my mouth open and coach spoons some of the disgusting liquid in. I gag, my stomach starting to stir.

The two untape me from the chair, awaiting for my feedback, but I'm not able to even open my mouth before I dash to the bathroom.

"Was it really that bad?" I lean over the bowl and begin to empty my belly.

"Yeah, I think it was. If Taiga's throwing up." I pick my head up and look at the women behind me, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Why did you duct tape me to the fucking chair?!" Coach rubs the back of her head innocently while Alex scowls at me.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" I raise an eyebrow, pointing directly at her.

"Says the one who says the f-word more than me." She rolls her eyes and kneels down next to me, patting me really hard on my back where my wings were, making them ache. I flinch as she grabs one of her feathers and pulls it out, making it visible to the human eye. I glare at her, knowing she did it on purpose.

"What was that for?!" She just smirks and gets to her feet, leading Riko out with her. I groan and get to my feet, brushing my teeth before coming out. Alex had gone back into the kitchen, but Riko wasn't with her. I see my old coach sitting on the couch, a confused look on her face.

"What is it, coach?" She looks up at me.

"Where did that feather come from?" I freeze, not realizing what Alex had done until now. My body twitches when I hear something shatter in the kitchen. The blond comes rushing out and sits down next to my classmate, looking at me. I sit across from them.

"Riko, you gotta believe me when I tell you this, okay?" She nods. I huff a breath from my lungs before I begin the long story.

* * *

**I know, this wasn't that great of a chapter. I'll do better next time. I promise. Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	9. Chapter 9

**This took a little longer than I wanted it to. I'm sorry. I'm really not good at multi-tasking and school is starting soon. And once it does, I will do my best to keep up with the updates, but please go easy. It's gonna be my first year of high school. AND! I'm going to an early college one, so its more homework. Why did I tell you all of this? I have no idea. XD**

* * *

"How was your date, Dai-chan?" I shrug as I walk towards my room, my pink haired roommate following close behind me.

"It was fun, I guess."

"You guess? Well, was it fun or not? You can't just say 'I guess'." A sigh pushes past my lips as she begins to ramble on about this unimportant topic. Once I made the sound, Momoi stopped, a certain feeling of nervousness coursing through my veins. I peer at the girl from over my shoulder, regretting as I did so. Annoyance painted her features, a brow raised in a questioning way.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I guess you just don't wanna date this guy. I'll call him for you and cut it off. One moment." My eyes widen at her statement, watching as she takes out her cell phone and dial Kagami's number.

"Hello, Kagami? Well, Dai-chan asked me to call you… Why? Oh! That's because-" I yank the phone out of her hands and put it to my ear, scowling at Momoi.

"Yo, Kagami. Momoi just ate some pot brownies and she doesn't know what she's saying." I would have laughed at the face Momoi made, but that would blow my cover.

"What? She didn't sound stoned. And I would know. Don't ask." I couldn't help but smile, trying to imagine what the angel would be like when he's stoned.

"So you smoke. Wow, I didn't pick you out to be a pothead, Angel." There was growl on the other line.

"Shut it, demon! Alex bought some brownies and ate all of them without knowing that there was pot in them!" I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped my lips, glancing at Momoi. I raise an eyebrow at her, making her smile brightly.

"Well, I gotta go, Aomine." I shake my head slightly and smile.

"Okay. Text me when you can."

"Yeah, yeah. I will, Aho. See ya."

"Bye." I hang up and hand the phone back, a bored look already taking over my features. Momoi smiles more, making me wonder what she's thinking.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing~." My eyes narrow at the pink haired girl.

"Tell me."

"No. You can't make me." I scowl as she sticks out her tongue, starting towards her room, "Oh, and Kagami offered to teach me how to cook." My eyes widen, my feet moving towards her on their own.

"Why? Is he good or something?" She nods, surprising me greatly.

"Yup. He was pretty much born and raised to be the perfect housewife." Momoi giggles at the end of her sentence, "Well, goodnight, Dai-chan~. Sleep well and dream about Kagami~." I roll my eyes and go into my room, one thought going through my head. If only I could dream, then I would dream of the redhead.

* * *

I sigh and snap my phone closed, looking at my coach. I smile slightly at her as I put my phone down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Sorry, Momoi called me while she was stoned." Riko smiles faintly, but it quickly fades. I clear my throat and try to find a way to phrase my explanation carefully.

"So...uh, coach. I'll just come out with it. I'm an angel." As her eyes widen, I quickly add more detail, "Well, I'm only a half breed, but still. My mom was an angel and my dad is a human. My mom...she was one of the rare angels."

Confusion filled Riko's amber eyes as I said "rare angels". I chew my lip as I retrace my steps.

"Aren't all angels rare?" I shake my head, a smile on my face.

"No. There are actually a lot of them roaming the earth. It's just that...there are two classes of angels. The most common have golden and white wings. But the rare ones, like my mother, have pure white wings. They're only white because that's how pure their power is. It means that they can do many more things that normal angels can't." Riko nodded slowly, staring at the feather she was holding in between her fingers.

"So...you have pure white wings?"

"Yes."

"And that then means you have pure power?"

"Sorta. I mean, I'm more powerful than normal angels even though I'm still half human, but I can heal people's hearts. And when I do, they can see everything I see. Meaning they can see all the things that roam around the world that the normal human can't see." I look at Alex who just smiles, taking a sip of the soda she had gotten before we started this whole ordeal.

"Yup. It may seem complicated, but when you are healed, it all becomes come clear. That's what happened with me." Coach's eyes widen, shock covering her face.

"Kagami healed you?" We both nod, recalling the day of our meeting.

"Yeah. It's kinda sucky that I had to be saved by someone younger than me." I scowl as Alex laughs, "I mean, I could've saved myself in time."

"No, you couldn't have." The blonde sticks her tongue out at me.

"Whatever!" Coach laughs and sighs, looking at my teacher.

"Why did he have to heal you?" The mood in the room changed drastically at the question. I gulp around the lump in my throat, looking at Alex. She nods and takes a deep breath.

"Well, ever since I was in high school, I kinda got into the bad crowd. So I started to smoke weed and date guys that weren't good for me. And when I graduated, my newest boyfriend told me that college was a waste of time. And I believed him. I got a job and had to support him because he always got fired from his other jobs. After awhile, I caught him cheating on me with my best friend. You could say it broke my heart, so I started to drink. And the kind of drinking I was doing was going to the bar once it opened and leaving once it was closed. One day, I was tossed out and into the alley behind it.

"I started to just walk down the street until I passed out in a nearby park. The Taiga and his dad came along and found me. And when I woke up, I could see his wings and everything else. I had felt better and it was as if a heavy burden was lifted from my heart." A small smile danced across Alex's lips as she looked up.

"And now, he's the son I will never be able to have."

* * *

**Okay, now you know how Alex can see our little angel's wings~. Himuro was just born with the ability. Hope that clears some stuff up for y'all. Well, until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this took awhile. School is starting on Wednesday. ;_;**

* * *

I walk slowly into class, yawning quietly. It was a long night and I barely got any sleep, my mind too preoccupied with how Riko was gonna act the next day. I grunt as I bump into something, falling onto my ass as well as dropping everything in my hands.

"My goodness. I'm sorry." A shiver went down my spine as I look up to see who owned the dominating voice. My eyes widen when I see a short boy with such bright red hair, you'd think it was pink. His one gold eye and his one red eye almost pierced my skull because of how intense his gaze was. I felt as if my head was about to split in half.

But there was something else about him. Something more important than who he was. It was WHAT he was. My eyes drift slowly over to the golden wings on the redhead's back, feeling my senses start to kick back into gear.

"Kagami, are you alright?" As shock rocked my body, I quickly looked him in the eye, feeling that if I didn't, he'd get angry. I had never felt this way whenever I was around...well, anyone. His atmosphere was so powerful and hard to approach that I couldn't help but feel it wasn't my place to even be this close to this strange man.

"How do you know my name?" A smile that wasn't suited for his features spread across his face as he knelt down and began to pick up my books.

"Well, everyone knows you. I've seen you around a couple of times and couldn't help but find out more about you. It's been a long time since I've seen another one of my race." The angel gets to his feet and helps me up, making me have to look down to even see the top of his head.

"O-oh. I see." I smile faintly, "I know how you feel." The redhead scoffs and lightly hits his head with his palm.

"How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself," I look down at the hand that was put out, "Akashi Seijuro." I blink and hesitantly shake his hand, looking at the ground.

"Kagami Taiga."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kagami."

* * *

"Who was that redheaded guy that pushed you down this morning?" I almost jump out of my skin as Aomine sneaks up behind me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Holy...where did you even come from?" The demon seemed impatient at the moment and didn't even give my question much thought.

"Who was he?" I roll my eyes and brush his hands off of me, opening the doors to the library.

"He's no one. We accidently bumped into each other and why the hell were you watching me?" He scowled and pinched my cheek, a yelp slipping out of my mouth.

"I'm just making sure that he doesn't try to make a move on you." I couldn't help but roll my eyes again, pushing him away from me.

"He's an angel just like me. I'm pretty sure he won't try anything." Aomine growled and grabbed my arm, trying to pull me somewhere else, but I plant my feet firmly into the ground, yanking my arm away.

"Kagami, I need to talk to you." he whispers, glancing around at all the people who started to stare.

"Okay, talk to me. Right here." His blue eyebrows furrow together before he scoffs and turns on his heel, leaving me alone in the middle of the library. I grind my teeth together and quickly stomp over to an open table, dropping my bag down on top of it.

"Geez. What is wrong with him." I whisper to no one in particular, not expecting anyone to answer.

"I do not know. But, he is a demon after all. They are quite unpredictable." It takes all of my willpower to not scream. I look up and see Akashi, sighing in relief.

"Akashi, what the he-hey are you doing here?" I bite the inside of my lip, glad that I caught myself from cursing. I've never been around any of my own kind before. I have no idea how they act, talk, and, hell, even the way they carry themselves.

"Oh, I came in the same time you did. I've been meaning to ask you something." I blink and lean in a little closer.

"Okay, what is it?" Akashi leans in too, looking deep into my eyes.

"It's about Daiki."

* * *

I watch the library doors closely, waiting for Kagami to come out. The god damn angel was being so stubborn that I wasn't able to warn him.

"Damn Akashi...what is he even doing here?"

"Dai-chan!" I look over my shoulder and see Momoi dragging her girlfriend over to me. I raise an eyebrow and fully turn towards them.

"What do you want? I'm waiting for someone." Momoi pouts and pushes Riko in front of me, almost falling onto me.

"What is it?" I ask, knowing that my tone of voice wasn't exactly friendly. The brunette gulps and grabs my arm, turning me away from Momoi.

"Do you know what Kagami is?" she whispers. I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about, so I play along.

"What do you mean? What is he?" Riko shook her head, her eyes darting around as if someone was watching us.

"If he hasn't told you then-."

"I know that he's an angel. How did you find out?" She looks down, twiddling her thumbs. If her eyes can see our wings, then why hasn't she asked me about any of this before?

"Kagami told me." I scowl and grab her shoulders.

"Why did he tell you?" I could see the fear that flashed across her face at how demanding I was being.

"Because his teacher ripped out one of his feathers from his wings. And I asked about it." I sigh and let my hands drop down to my side.

"Okay...I was worried that he had to heal you." Riko grabs my arm gently, staring straight at me.

"How do you know?" I smile and take her hand off of me, holding it in my own.

"Because I can see the things he can see." I'm not ready to tell her anything too personal yet, knowing that she'd spill it to Momoi sooner or later. I'm not ready to tell her why she's alive. And, frankly, I don't think I'll ever be ready.

* * *

**And that's the end. I'm sorry that I made it sort of a cliffhanger and stuff, but it's more fun that way. :3 Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	11. Chapter 11

My eyelids start to feel heavy, my head bobbing up and down as I try not to fall asleep. But when I hear the library door open and Kagami laughing, I'm wide awake. I open my mouth to call to him, but I see Akashi by his side, his fake smile on his face.

"Hey, Kagami!" The two redheads look over at me, a scowl forming on Kagami's face. I walk quickly over to them and rub the back of my head, kicking a small rock by my shoe.

"What do you want, Aomine?"

"Look, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for, you know, being a jerk and was wondering if we could go out on another date." I look up and smile, but let my smile fade as I see anger deep within his ruby eyes.

"Is that all you wanna say? Isn't there something else? You seemed SO pushy to tell me something earlier." I was shocked. I mean, this is the first time I've seen Kagami act like this. I open my mouth to say something, but quickly close it. There's nothing I can say. Akashi did this. He fucking tricked Kagami into thinking that **I'M** the bad guy.

"No...nothing else." I look down as Kagami growls, his anger growing by the second. My eyes widen when I see him about to punch me out of the corner of my eye, but I was too slow to try and block it.

I was hit to the ground, Kagami standing over me. I heard Momoi and Riko start to scream at him, but their voices couldn't reach him. He was enveloped in so much rage, I highly doubt that he could even heard his own thoughts. I touch my nose, blood trickling down my face.

"K-Kagami! What the fuck!?"

"You lied to me!" This was puzzling. I didn't understand what was fueling his rage. I try to get up, but the way he looked at me told me that I should stay down.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you!" I look over at Akashi, seeing his wicked smile blossom. I grind my teeth together and sit up, looking around to see everyone watching us.

"Leave me alone, Aomine. I never want to see you again!" My eyes widen and my mouth drops, watching as Kagami turned away from me to go with Akashi.

No...this can't be right. Kagami can't do this. He doesn't know who he's getting involved with.

"Kagami! Wait a second!" I get to my feet and start to go after him, but I was stopped when hands grabbed my arms and shoulders. My body starts to tremble as I see Akashi smirk back at me before putting his arm around Kagami's waist, leading him away.

"KAGAMI!"

* * *

"Thanks, Akashi. I don't think I would have been able to do that without you there." The redhead smiles and nods, putting a hand on my shoulder, pushing me gently down to sit on his bed.

"It was my pleasure. I mean, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Daiki did what he wanted. You see, I was sent down to protect you. You know how demons have wanted to drag you down to hell to gain power? Well, Daiki is one of those demons. He gave up his place next to God just for his wishes." Akashi clicked his tongue, shaking his head, "It's a shame, really."

I nod, remembering all the things he told me about Aomine in the library. I bite the inside of my lip, cursing myself for trusting him.

"I knew it. All demons are the same." I whisper, looking down at my clenched fists. Akashi puts his hands on mine, smiling faintly at me.

"It's okay, Taiga. I'm here now. You're safe." I gulp and nod, knowing that with him that I will be safer than when I was with Aomine. I smile faintly and unclench my fists, Akashi slipping his into mine, locking our fingers together. My cheeks heat up as he leans down and kisses my cheek. When he pulls away, I look into his eyes, feeling mesmerized once again. My eyelids started to feel heavy, my body going numb.

"Taiga?" I blink slowly, my mouth now hanging open.

"Huh?" Akashi smiles even more, coming closer to whisper in my ear.

"You are mine. You are not to look at anyone else, that is an order." I nod, my body finally falling over onto it's side, consciousness leaving me.

* * *

"Daiki! What the fuck was all that?! I thought you liked Kagami!?" I winch as Momoi screams at me, using my real name. I look away, my hands stuffed into my pockets. I don't want to look at her. I don't want to see how angry she is, "Answer me! Now!"

"I did. But now he's with Akashi and…" I trail off, biting my tongue so I don't spill anything major.

"So what if he's with Akashi!? They may be friends, but you two were going out!"

"Satsuki! Shut the fuck up! I don't know what happened, so how the fuck would you be able to know what was going on?!" My sister was shocked, leaning away so she could grab onto the counter.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" I look at the ground, grinding my teeth together so much that I'm pretty sure she could hear them almost breaking.

"This is why it matters that Akashi is hanging out with Kagami! He tells him lies and made him believe that I was lying to him!" I slam my fist into the wall, creating a huge hole in the dry wall.

"Daiki!"

"Whatever. I'm going to my room." I mutter, stalking down the hall as if I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Once I was alone, I slam the door closed and sink down to the floor, leaning up against the door.

Considering I didn't get a good nights sleep last night, this would be the perfect time to catch up. S'not like I got anything to look forward to anymore.

* * *

**Don't worry! This is still an AoKaga story! I promise! I wish I could tell y'alls my plan, but that would ruin the plan. ;) Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please refer to chapter 9 if you don't remember the dream thing. **

* * *

_"...ne...mine...Aomine." I open my eyes slightly, having to squint at all the light around me. I sit up and look around, trying to find out who was calling for me. That's when I see it. In the distance. Kagami._

_He had a heartwarming smile on his face, his hands out for me to grab them. I watch as tears go down his face._

_"Aomine." I get to my feet and start towards him, but no matter how far I walked, he would be farther away. I reach out, running now._

_"Kagami. Please stay." The redhead shook his head, closing his ruby eyes._

_"This is your dream. I can't do anything I want." I stop, watching as he stays in one place finally._

_"What do you mean? I-I can't dream. I'm a demon now." A chuckle came from Kagami, taking a step closer to me._

_"But angels can." One step after another until he was right in front of me, holding his arms out for me, "Daiki, I'm not real. I'm just an image your mind wants to see while you sleep." I gulp and hug the angel tightly, putting my face in the crook of his neck._

_"I don't care. I just wanna stay in this dream forever." Arms hug me tighter into his embrace, this being the first time I actually felt like I was where I was supposed to be._

_"If only I did this before you got mad at me…" Kagami sighed and pulled away, smiling sweetly at me._

_"Daiki, you will be able to. But I need you to just do one thing for me." He wipes away the single tear that had slipped out, "You need to wake up."_

"KAGAMI!" My eyes snap open, jumping when someone bangs on the door behind me.

"Dai-chan! Let me in!" I blink, getting up so Momoi could finally open the door. She sighs and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down so she could embrace me. I hesitantly wrap my arms around her, burying my face into her shoulder, trying my best to hold the tears back.

"Dai-chan…?"

"I'm sorry, Satsuki. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you." I choke as tears flowed down my face in rivers, my hands clenching onto the fabric of her shirt.

"It's okay."

"No! It's not! Say everything you have wanted to call me! Please!" She nods and pulls away, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I hate the way you act. I hate the way you use people. I hate it when your personality turns to shit when you're not around just me. I would say that I hate you, but I don't. I love you, Daiki. And you're my brother, so I know that you love me too."

"Satsuki, I'm sorry. I-I'm gonna change. I promise." She smiles sadly and wipes my eyes, cradling my cheek with her hand. I squeeze my eyes shut, choking out every single word that comes out of my mouth.

"I wanna come home."

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, seeing nothing but a deep red invade my vision. I groan and sit up, hearing a jingling from my neck. My eyes widen and I look down, seeing a large chain that I knew I would never be able to break connected to something that lead up to my neck. I touch my fingers to where my tender flesh should be, only to feel a metal collar.

"So, you're finally awake?" I look over through many thin bars, watching as Akashi emerged from the darkness of the shadows all around me.

"Where...where am I?!" I get to my feet, trying to lung at the redhead, put only to fall because of the unstable ground. That's when I hear it. The whispers and the quiet laughs. Akashi smiles and grabs the edge of a dark red cloth.

"Come now, Taiga. You must know where you are." As the fabric is ripped off of the ceiling above me, I couldn't help but scream as hundreds of demons start to surround me, hanging onto my birdcage-like prison. My heart begins to quicken as I hyperventilate, taking in everything too fast.

"B-but, Akashi!" The shorter boy shrugs, the golden in his wings fading to black. A smirk dances across his lips.

"Looks can be deceiving, my little angel."

I yelp and jump, sliding into the middle of the cage when one of the pitch black figures pulls out one of my feathers, hearing more barks of laughter echo through the tight walls. I didn't even try to hold back the tears that slid down my face, slouching in my place.

"Hey, looks like he's crying. Aw, how cute. Makes me wanna defile him even more." All the demons agree, cat-calls filling my ears.

"Akashi…Please." I look at him, seeing his smirk soften. He nods and begins to walk away, waving his hand dismissively.

"I'll be back in a moment, Taiga. Just wait there." He snickered, looking back, "Oh, that's right. You can't go anywhere. Welcome to Hell, Kagami Taiga."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUN! AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but what other choice do I have with ending this chapter? XD I'll try to update soon. Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last time, but it was very necessary.**

* * *

There was a loud thud against my cage, making me curl up into a tight ball. Many more snickers echoed through the dark that surrounded this dreadful place. That's when I hear it. The lock on my door being slid off. The door was opened and then slammed closed. I look up and see a small bag in Akashi's hands and a wicked smile on his face.

As he comes closer, a lump forms in my throat. He licks his lips slightly, leering over me like I am his prey.

"Taiga, I have something for you." I gulp at the way he said those words, his voice deeper than usual.

"Wh...what is it?" My eyes widen as he reaches into the red silk bag, pulling out a syringe, "N-no…"

Akashi's smile widens, slamming his foot down on the chain connected to my collar, choking me.

"Hm? What was that? Did you just attempt to disobey me?" My breaths come out in short, labored pants as the redhead leans down, stabbing the needle through the skin of my arm. A scream rips from my chest as I feel the liquid start to flow through my veins like lava. The demons around me laugh huskily, whispering provocative things amongst themselves.

"Look at him scream. He's just asking for it."

"Let's hope Akashi delivers." Their chuckles become louder, assaulting my sensitive ears, almost making them bleed. It was an awful sound, their laughter.

"Do not fret, Taiga. I am just helping you join us." The shorter boy smiles sweetly as horror paints my features.

"W-what did you just give me!?"

"Oh, you shall see soon enough." Before I get another word in, I feel my whole body heat up. My hands start to shake, my eyes water, and I blush as I feel myself getting aroused. It is uncomfortable. It's all just so fucking uncomfortable.

A cold hand brushes my bangs out of my face, a shudder running up my spine.

"How do you feel, Taiga? Do you feel good?" Even though the foot on the chain is gone, I still feel like I'm choking on my own words.

"F-feels...ngh...weird." Akashi chuckles softly and kneels down next to me, putting his hand on my face, rubbing gentle circles on my cheek.

"How could I forget? You have never felt this way before," I whimper as his free hand starts to pull my shirt up, "But, you'll get used to feeling this way in no time."

* * *

I moan, my cheeks bright red from humiliation. The position I'm in, the demons watching, and what Akashi was doing is all so embarrassing.

"You like that, don't you, Taiga? You may not think you want this, but I know how you really feel," Akashi whispers in my ear, pushing the vibrator farther into my ass. I let my head hang, a strand of saliva dripping from my open mouth.

"A-Akashi! St-stop- Ngh!" I whimper as he stops pushing in, sitting back on his knees with a small remote in his hand. I look over at him, watching his wicked smile bloom, pushing the button. My whole body shudders in pleasure, crying out from the feeling.

A ice cold hand glides down my bare back, a shiver going down my spine. The vibrations speed up, and the next thing I know, I can't suppress my moans. They tumble out of my mouth, the hand on my back going to my weeping cock. Once those slender fingers brush the head, I collapse onto my knees.

"Hmm, it seems this part of you needs more attention." Akashi's lust filled voice makes me sick to my stomach. I try to form coherent words, but choke on them as the redhead starts to jerk me off at such a fast pace, I can't tell whether I'm feeling pain or pleasure.

"N-No! Go-gonna cum!" The shorter boy smiles and turns up the vibrator, a scream ripping from my throat.

"Cum for us, Taiga. Cum now." I do exactly as Akashi says, my seed splattering onto the cage floor. Akashi smiles and gets up, lodging his foot into my side before kicking me down. He quickly yanks the sex toy out of my quivering hole, grabbing me by my hair.

"You made a mess, Taiga," I look at him through tear blurred eyes, "Lick it up." My eyes widen and I reach up, gently gripping onto the redhead's shoulders.

"N-no...anything but that…" Akashi looks at me kindly, reaching down to unzip his pants.

"Hmm. Well, if you mean what you say, then suck this." I squeeze my eyes shut as he pulls my head down to his crotch, forcing his hard cock into my mouth. My teeth start to close around it, making him groan in pleasure.

"Hey, don't bite." Tears start to form in the corners of my eyes as Akashi starts to thrust his dick down my throat. As I gag, he bites his lip, his breaths coming out in short pants. I whimper and try to pull away, but he grabs my hair and pushes me even closer into his crotch, almost choking me.

"Taiga, open your eyes." Little hot liquid starts to drip down my throat, indicating that he was close, "Open your eyes, Taiga!"

Fearing for my life, I do as he says, my tears rolling down my face. Once I met his gaze, he went over the edge. A muffled scream came out of my mouth as Akashi's seed flows down my throat, burning my stomach. He sighs and lets go of me, pulling my head back to see my sperm coated tongue. The redhead sighs and pushes me down into my own mess, the white liquid splattering onto my body.

"Aw, Taiga. I guess I need to clean you." I shudder as he grabs my waist, holding me still as his tongue darts out to lick my body. I can't help but think, "Someone help me."

* * *

**And done. ^/^ I feel so embarrassed. Let me just say, I love Kagami being on bottom. I will literary ship him with anyone as long as he's on bottom. Well, until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade **


	14. Chapter 14

**This too a lot longer than I would have liked...**

* * *

"Are you sure he hasn't come to at least get his homework?" The receptionist nods sadly, looking down at her papers.

"Unfortunatly. If this continues, Kagami Taiga will be kicked out of the program." I grit my teeth and slam my hands down.

"Does he have a roommate or someone he lives with?!" She shakes her head timidly.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. But he lives alone." I heave out a sigh as I take a step backwards. I open my mouth to say something when the front doors of the office were thrown open, the blond chick I saw from the store in the doorway.

"H-have you seen Taiga?" Her voice was shaking and filled with panic. I step aside as she advances to the front desk, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. This man just asked the same thing. He hasn't come to any of his classes for two days." She covers her mouth with her hand, taking in quick breaths, "Why, what's the matter, ma'am?"

"H-he's been gone for two days. I-I can't get a hold of him." The woman's eyes widen and she takes out a slip.

"What is your name and relationship with him?" She gulps and tries to calm down a little.

"I'm Alexandra Garcia and I'm Taiga's Godmother and basketball teacher." The lady at the desk nods and writes everything down, ripping the piece of paper out of a notebook to give to Alexandra. I watch as Alex begins to beg the receptionist to call the police, but it hasn't been long enough yet. They won't do anything.

I sigh and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, making her eyes widen. I start to lead her out of the building until she finally got ahold of herself and pushed me away, punching me hard in the ribs. I winch and glare at her.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"YOU DID THIS!" My eyes widen as she starts to scream at me, "WHERE IS HE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HIM, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Hey, calm down." Alexandra just became even more enraged.

"I REFUSE! I'LL NEVER LISTEN TO YOUR KIND! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!" Her green eyes widen in realization, "You...you were the one that he saw in the store…" I nod, putting out my hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, you crazy bitch. I'm Aomine Daiki and I'm the one not plotting Kagami's doom." She slaps my hand away, glaring hard at me.

"Where is Taiga?" I scowl.

"I don't know."

"Where is Taiga!?"

"I don't know."

"WHERE IS TAIGA!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I scream back at her, "Do you really think that I'm happy he's missing?! Why else would I check if he had come to school?! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE WORRIED ABOUT HIM!?" Alex fell silent, my breaths coming out in pants from sheer frustration.

"...But...but you're a demon...you should hate Taiga…" I scoff, sitting down on the ground.

"I hate being a demon just as much as you hate them." She gasps, kneeling down in front of me.

"Why? Why did you become a demon then?" I sigh and look away, closing my eyes.

"To save Satsuki. She was going to die and I couldn't let that happen. In another life, we were siblings. I couldn't just sit back and watch as my sister would be killed." I heard nothing but silence, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Does she know what you are…?" I shake my head and look into big, green eyes.

"No, and please don't tell her. I never want her to know what I really am."

* * *

I pace in the small room, Alex reading through the student transcripts. I still have no idea how she got them, but I don't think that this is the best time to question her.

"Have you found Akashi's folder yet?" She shakes her head, putting down the stack of papers.

"He isn't here. It's as if he never signed up for this program. Are you sure you saw this guy with Taiga?" I nod and slowly sink down in a chair, raking my brain for what could be happening.

"Maybe he didn't." Alexandra raises an eyebrow, turning to look at me.

"How would he get into the school if he didn't sign up?"

"That's the thing. He's strange. As in, his powers are strange and seem infinite." The blond jumps to her feet, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"What?! That's impossible! No angel can do that!" I shake my head, my eyes darting to the floor.

"No, an angel can't do that. But a fallen angel can." She covers her mouth with her hand, shock painting her features.

"No...it can't be…" I nod sadly, my head hanging in sorrow.

"It means that Kagami...is in Hell."

* * *

"Taiga, it's time to wake up." I squeeze my eyes tighter, not wanting to see Akashi's face. He gently puts his foot on my side, rolling me over to look at him. He chuckles and leans down.

"Come now, Taiga. I know you are awake. Look at me." I shake my head and try to cover my face with my arms, but was swiftly pinned down.

"Let go!"

"Not until you open your eyes! You cannot escape from this, Taiga! This is your fate!" My heartbeat quickens as Akashi leans down, his tongue sliding up my jugular, "Just accept it. Once you open your eyes, you won't be able to fight back."

His cold hands start to stroke my limp cock, making me whimper.

"N-no...stop." He kisses my cheek, licking the tip of my nose.

"Open your eyes." Slowly, I do as he says and realize that he was right. There's no where to run or hide. I can't escape. So, this is the true Hell I'm in?

* * *

**Done. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, but I'll make it better next time! I promise. Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
